This invention relates to an amusement device. More particularly, this invention relates to a toy wheeled vehicle and a trackway wherein the cooperation of the vehicle and trackway imparts certain movements to the vehicle as it moves along the trackway.
Toy vehicle and trackway devices for children are popular. These amusement devices must capture the interest of the child and maintain that interest for a reasonable period of time of play, must be entertaining for children of different age levels, and must be durable and simple in configuration to insure the safety of the children who play with the device.